Level 714
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 713 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 715 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 714 is the fourth level in Boneyard Bonanza and the 309th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 57 single and 18 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The jellies in the seventh row cannot be destroyed until the sugar chests are removed. **Because of this, one have at most just twelve moves to remove a row of double jellies. *A sugar key is dispensed at moves 34, 23, 12 and 1. However, only four sugar keys are required because the highest layered sugar chests are only 4 layer. This is turn makes the sugar key at move 1 useless. *Six colours are present, which can make the jellies along the sides difficult to clear. Stars Strategy *Early in the game, concentrate on destroying the row of icings. Keep an eye on matches that can destroy the upper corner jellies in the protrusions. *Vertical striped candies that can clear the bottom jellies are also useful and reduce the amount of jellies that have to be destroyed towards the end of the game. *You don't have to destroy the first and second key immediately, so don't focus on that. Let them be destroyed in matches that come up naturally. *Then destroy the third key as soon as possible to unlock the chests. *Prepare special candies, but leave them unused. When the fourth key appears, destroy it immediately so the rest of the chests are unlocked. Then use the special candies to clear as many jellies as possible. Earning More Stars * difficulty: Very easy * difficulty: Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 93,000 points ((57 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (18 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) = 93,000 points). Hence, an additional 7,000 points for two stars and an additional 57,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are a huge amount of jellies to clear. However, most of them are single jellies, limiting the potential of huge point cascades. *Since the last layer of sugar chests can only be cleared at move 12 and there are double jellies underneath the sugar chests, it does not leave much moves for sugar crush. *The two layer icings are hard to clear. However, the player has to waste 33 moves before the last sugar chests are opened. Hence, they are most likely be cleared before the last sugar chests are opened. Trivia *This level continues the trend of levels with the numbers 1, 4, and 7 being hard in difficulty (except 174). *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars